the_blood_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goruth
Overview Goruth is the god of war and conflict. He thrives on the chaos of battle and conquest. Goruth is the patron god of the orcs and leader of their pantheon. Goruth often watches the affairs of mortals, enjoying spectating large battles and other displays of conquest. He has a particular interest in those with incredible martial prowess and skill. His lust for battle led him to create the orcish people, an embodiment of Goruth's morals. His realm is the orcish afterlife, Üthgard, a realm of eternal battle. Goruth is known to create conflict for his own enjoyment, but also because it fuels his powers. Description Goruth takes the form of an incredibly powerful and gargantuan orc. In each of these arms he holds a weapon. He may choose to appear in armour, or without. History When the first of the Blood God's creations began to interact, conflict was bound to arise. As it did, Goruth was formed from the power and hate that fueled it. He took form only to elevate the conflict, eventually causing death. This destructive energy only made him more powerful. From Goruth's inception, the world has never seen peace, and he plans to make it stay that way. Tenants The Orcish people worship Goruth as their chief god, forsaking all others. However, they aren't the only followers, more barbaric peoples and creatures have been known to worship this god due to his chaotic nature. The orcish culture and traditions serve Goruth's tenants. Goruth emphasises survival of the fittest, the strongest and bravest warriors being the ones that most represent his wishes. For him, the weak have no place in the world. Cowardice is a grave sin, one punishable by banishment or death. War is glorified, his followers believing death in battle is the only way to die and go to the afterlife. Folklore Goruth, the god of war, watches over every battle and conflict. He ensures the greatest survive while the weak fall. Some consider him a barbaric deity only worshiped by war hungry barbarians, but others see him as the one who decide the victor in every battle. If you're heading off to war, pray ye to Goruth that he may grant you victory, or at least saves you from your enemy. Skill Checks DC History DC10: Somewhere in the Blighted lands, barbaric people worship a strange warrior god. History DC15: The Orcs of the blighted lands have their own pantheon, led by a warrior god. This god is also worshiped by more uncivilized peoples. Religion DC20: A god of war and battle, this warrior god is known as Goruth, wild warriors are said to pray to him before they march off to war for good fortune and victory. He is said to protect the strong in battle. Religion DC25: Goruth, the Orcish god of war is one that brings conflict to the world, he is said to grow stronger from the unrest in the world. He is a powerful, merciless god that enjoys watching mortals fight against each other. Religion DC30: Goruth, created from the first conflicts of immortal beings of energy, is a destructive god of war. He would rather the world be plunged into an endless unrelenting war than stay at peace and harmony simply because he enjoys the chaos of war and the glory of battle. Category:Deities/Gods Category:Pantheon Category:Tempest Category:War Category:Chaotic